My Dear Professor McGonagall
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: POTTERMORE SPOILERS Here is a story about Minerva McGonagall and her nephew when he came to Hogwarts, really just a bit of cuteness!


**Pottermore Spoilers- not that it matters much!**

I wrote this little story for the amsome and amazing **My Dear Professor McGonagall! **Her stories make me smile whenever I see she has an update because they are truly awesome... it was only a matter of time before I wrote her something!

So recently she delved deeper into McGonagall's backstory, which we foud out on Pottermore, and is truly amazing! And we know for a fact that she had at least one nephew that she loved to bits... so here's a story about their relationship! Enough blabber from me, go read the thing!

**Discliamer: Oh, and I _really obviously_ don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall put her spectacles back on, having finished the close reading of her seventh years' homework, which hadn't required the glasses and sighed. What a long day.<p>

She turned back to the window to see if she could spot her little nephew, who she was pretty sure had just finished Herbology.

She liked to watch out for Robbie when she could. She couldn't help but worry a little about whether he'd found people to walk with, or made any new friends.

The grounds were empty, and she glanced at her clock. It was way too late for any to still be in class, they'd have gotten back inside by now. In fact, lunch was almost over, and she'd missed it.

In half an hour Robbie's class would come in to be taught, she might have time for some lunch before then.

"Aunt Minerva?" She started to hear Robbie's voice right behind her.

When she turned to face him he was standing before her and grinning in the way that made her sure he must want something.

"What is it?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in the way that made him sure she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him for long, but was trying her hardest to do so.

Robbie grinned his cheeky grin and held up a piece of parchment.

"The essay you set us yesterday was _really_ long. It's only the first week after all," He paused as if the gauge her reaction, and when she merely sighed he continued. "And I think I've ended up doing okay, but I really can't write the conclusion."

"Can't write?" she asked "Or haven't tried?"

"Aww, come on! Give me a little more credit, I've _tried_... But I can't do it." He was pouting, ever so slightly, and looking up with his head lowered. It was the same look that always succeeded in weakening her resolve and getting him seconds (and possibly thirds) of dessert.

"I doubt that, you are a very talented boy, and you will certainly be able to manage with that essay."

Robbie's pout grew slightly more pronounced and he held up the paper with pleading eyes.

"I just don't know how to word it. I don't want you to be disappointed with me if I do really badly. "

Her eyes narrowed, she knew what he was trying to do. But so far her lips hadn't thinned in the slightest, and Robbie knew that was the sign of her displeasure he really had to look out for.

"Please Aunt Minerva? You're _such_ a good teacher, I'm sure it won't take long to get the hang of it."

"And I'm sure you can get it done yourself! You're eleven now, Hogwarts age, and you can be independent!" She paused, frowning slightly "While we're on that topic, I think it's time you got used to not calling me 'Aunt Minerva', at least while I'm acting as your teacher."

Robbie looked a little stunned "Well what else am I supposed to call you? You are my Aunt Minerva!"

She repressed her smile with great difficulty.

"I wouldn't want to seen partial towards you, or cause unfairness to your classmates. In the holidays you can call me 'Aunt Minerva' again, but at school it has to be more respectful."

"But I _do _respect you Aunty, really I do! And it's _not_ unfair because you _are _my Aunt Minerva, and you always will be!"

His frown looked so like her brother's that she couldn't help the corner of her mouth twitching up for just a second. Hoping he hadn't seen it, she continued.

"I know you're used to me being your dear Aunt Minerva, who spoils you rotten, but at school I have to be-"

"My dear Professor McGonagall," He said in serious tones, but with that teasing grin on his face "Who spoils me rotten."

She broke out in a smile again. It really was impossible not to.

"Oh, sit down you little imp." She snapped, trying to sound stern. "And pass that to me!"

He handed her the paper, plopped himself down onto her desk and reached over for her jar of biscuits. While she read over the essay he rummaged around until he found a satisfactory biscuit, and bit into it happily.

"This is very good Robbie." She told him, having finished it.

He just shrugged.

"I'm being serious; many of my third years have trouble producing work of this standard."

He blushed proudly and tried not to show how deeply he'd been affected by her praise. Minerva smiled fondly.

"And to be honest, I think you could finish this yourself, and you just can't be bothered."

Robbie didn't meet her eyes, but said "I swear I tried. I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Come sit in my seat where you can see the essay."

He eased himself down off the desk as she moved aside for him and sat in her seat, looking a little sulky.

"Now how do you think we should start this conclusion?" She asked, trying to keep the amusement out of he voice.

Robbie shrugged "I dunno."

"Well I'd like you to try it, if I'm not mistaken you have Transfiguration with me first thing this afternoon, and I expect this essay back."

Robbie picked up her quill, dipped it in the ink and frowned at the essay accusingly. Then he put quill to paper and began to write.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Fantastic, don't stop now."

And within three more minutes Robbie had a perfect conclusion sitting before him in fresh ink at the bottom of his essay.

She raised an eyebrow. "And you said you couldn't do it! This is great Robbie."

Robbie half-smiled stood up, ready to leave.

"Thanks Aunty!" Minerva opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted, "Sorry, but I have to go! I have Old McGonagall for Transfiguration in a couple minutes, she hates it when people are late! But I'm pretty sure she'll be impressed with my essay!"

And Minerva gave up with a sigh, "Well, I hope she isn't too harsh on you."

Robbie gave her a hasty hug and dashed out, his grin plastered firmly back on.

Minerva shook her head and smiled, walking after him to teach her class, ready to assume the roll of 'Professor McGonagall' once again.

* * *

><p>Yayness... this was so fun to write! Please review! (hehe, anyone see what I did there... putting her name in)<p> 


End file.
